Positive Charge
by Bluest-of-Jayys
Summary: Atoms aren't the only things that can share pieces of themselves. Like an ion, he gave her a positive charge. MatauxNokama


_AN: It's been a while since I submitted something that wasn't QoMN or a Bionioneshot. This is something I wrote late last year and polished up.  
Pairing: MatauxNokama_

**

* * *

Positive Charge**

**Nerdgirl-hime**

Matau wasn't sure why he liked Nokama so much, especially since her personality was almost opposite of his. Sometimes they'd argue so much that the Matoran referred to the rainstorms that sometimes fell upon Metru Nui as a fight between the Toa Metru of Air and Water. Their views clashed terribly sometimes, like when Matau would snicker at the thought of painting Vakama's kanohi with berry ink or when he'd sing at night, and she would reprimand him harshly. He didn't like it when she would boss everyone around or act like she knew everything, yet, he found her annoyingly strong will attractive.

"You need to consider the feelings of others more, Matau!" Nokama bopped the Air Toa upside the head. "So stupid! Do you really think we want to hear you sing at nine at night? Especially about eating?" she scolded harshly. "Whenua and Vakama..."

"...Actually don't mind hearing Matau sing. He's good." Whenua calmly stepped in. "Besides, going off at him will only entice him to annoy you more."

Matau grinned. Nokama glared.

"All right. Go do your singing." She strode away, and Matau thought he heard the faintest hint of defeat in her voice.

He didn't sing at all the next day.

XxX

Nokama did like Matau, although why she did remained a mystery to her. They were complete opposites. She was a former teacher from Ga-Metru, one of the most peaceful and orderly districts, while he was a test driver from Le-Metru's chaotic Moto-Hub, all play and no work. They would get into arguments every so often, and sometimes he would win, while other times she would win, and occasionally neither of them would win. Sometimes these arguments gout extremely out of hand.

"You need to relax more, schoolteacher!" Matau hovered over Nokama's shoulder, grinning impishly. "Take a walk on the wild side. Party a little."

"No thanks." Snapped Nokama. "That's your job."

"It can be yours too, you know."

"No, I'd rather not, I don't think I want to potentially cause damage to others and their well-being." Nokama shot back harshly, turning on her heel and leaving in a huff. Matau stared after her and shrugged.

Little did she know, being practically opposites was good for both of them.

XxX

Nokama walked far and fast, taking several chutes and side roads to make sure she wasn't being followed. Her destination was one to never be known by the other Toa Metru: The spectator seats next to the Moto-Hub track. _Stupid Matau,_ she thought. _He doesn't know anything! Responsibility is an alien concept to him, he's never going to grow up. _She kicked at a broken tool in the road. One end was a hammer, while the other was a chisel. The handle was intact, but both the hammer and chisel ends were horribly mangled.

_Such a ridiculous tool..._ Nokama thought, looking down at the implement. _Who would need something like that? A hammer attached to a chisel? Don't make me laugh!_ She dismissed the tool and continued her journey to the Moto-Hub, still seething.

XxX

"Maybe that's why I like her so much," Matau mused to himself. He flew over Metru Nui in search of the water Toa, who he felt was in need of an apology. He checked her home, her former school, and all the usual places she went to, but he couldn't find her. The suns were going down, soon it would be too dark to fly. Matau decided to retire for the night and look for Nokama tomorrow. He landed near the Moto-Hub to walk to his dwelling. There was a crowd pouring out of the Hub's entrance, which meant that a demonstration had just ended. A tall blue figure stood out among all the Le-Matoran, and even from far away Matau could tell who it was.

"Nokama!" Matau called, running over to the water Toa. "What are you doing here? I looked everywhere for you!"

Nokama jumped. "H-hi, Matau!" She exclaimed. "Um, I was just, well, y'know..."

"Having fun?" Matau smiled.

"It's not like I was doing what you told me to..." Nokama pouted. "I just thought I'd take a break."

"That's great," Matau replied, putting a hand on Nokama's shoulder. "It's what everyone should do. I'll escort you home."

It was a long chute ride to Ga-Metru, and Nokama was glad to have the company of her friend. Matau was glad as well, it seemed that Nokama had forgiven him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Nokama said softly as they approached her house.

"One more thing," Matau added, "next time you go out, invite me too."

Nokama grinned. "All right." She turned around and faced Matau. "Thanks," she said, gently touching his face, "for everything."

"No problem." Matau replied. "Bye." He turned around and launched himself in the air in the direction of the chute station. As he glided through the dark sky, all he could think was, _Maybe we're not complete opposites after all._


End file.
